Audio-visual content, such as television programming, movies, digital versatile discs (DVD), and the like, sometimes contain content which certain people may find objectionable. It may be objectionable either for them personally or they may consider it objectionable for children or others to view. The above-referenced patent applications are related to a mechanism that can be used for replacement of objectionable content (or content replacement for any other reason).